The Goblin King and his Secretary Discontinued
by Thegoblinqueen1998
Summary: Jareth needs a mortal secretary, so he puts his add in the paper. Who would be the only one to get the job, though? Why, his Sarah, of course! Possible lemon in later chapters. Dont like, dont read. Disclaimer. Jim henson has all rights.
1. American Classifieds

He needed a secretary.

Not just ANY secretary, a secretary from the aboveground.

Jareth paced the room once more. All fae were stupid, but he was half, so it didn't count him in the club. He needed a mortal to do his paperwork, although he'd never admit it. They'd make him feel weak. He only wanted ONE mortal woman in his castle, and she wouldn't even be mortal after they married, not that they'd ever get married. He was certain she hated him.

Jareth sighed, and disappeared in a flurry of glitter.

She stared blankly and emotionless at the new add in the paper.

_WHAT THE BLODDY __**HELL **__DOES __**HE **__NEED A FREAKING __**SECRETARY **__FOR? _She thought as she threw the paper across the room, letting out a frustrated scream.

It had been around 10 years since her run, but only a year after did she realize she was incandescently, undeniably, truly, unforgettably and forever to be in love with him.

She hated him for it.

Hated. His. Guts.

She thought about how much she hated him for it.

Then her idea struck.

She smiled slyly and went to pick up the newspaper. She read it silently

**Jareth King, in need of a secretary. Will provide apartment within residence. Will pay any reasonable offer. Call: 983-021-9943. **

Sarah dialed the number into her cell phone, and then waited, letting it ring a few times. Someone picked up.

"Jareth King, to whom am I speaking to?"

Sarah smiled confidently. "Hello, my name is Jennifer Williams, I'm calling on behalf of your need of a secretary, is the position still open?"

Jareth's mouth hung open. He has a caller! And she has the same last name of SARAH! "Yes, the position is still open, are you experienced with a secretary's work, Ms. Williams?"

"I worked as a secretary for an Oral Hygienist, if that counts at all."

"Very well, do you have a date that you'd be willing to start, Ms. Williams?"

"Please, call me Jenny. And I'd be willing to start this very day."

"Yes, yes very well. Pack all the things you're willing to take and I will be there with a truck to pick you and your belongings up in precisely two hours. Don't wait. Thank you, by the way."

"You're most welcome, goblin king." She whispered the last part so he couldn't hear her.

He hung up the phone, sure that he would get answers out of this girl.

Sarah laughed and sang gleefully as she packed, feeling more than certain that she was pulling off the greatest plan ever. She decided she needed a disguise, so she grabbed the red-head wig from Halloween last year, tying her chest-length hair into a bun and putting the red wig over it. She grabbed the blue contacts that went with the wig and put them in her eyes, looking totally disguised now.

She packed all of her clothing and about six boxes of belongings before she finally saw the plain white truck in front of her duplex.

She sighed confidently, knowing this was going to be a very interesting experiment.

Jareth put the last box of Jenny's things into the bed of his "truck". Honestly, he hated the wretched thing. He only drove it to seem human, which he was in fact, but not fully, for he lived in a castle and ruled over mythical creatures. How charmingly _human. _

Sarah blushed slightly as she saw Jareth close the bed of the truck. He was cleverly dressed as a human, she observed… with his wild manes tied up in a neat ponytail and lightly colored jeans with a black Led Zeppelin tee.

"You're familiar with that band, Mr. King?" She asked as he opened the door for her.

"Yes, Jenny, very quite so." He replied, helping her into the truck. She was a true beauty, but not as gorgeous as his dear Sarah was, of course.

She smiled. He wasn't so bad, when he wasn't stealing her baby brother.


	2. Offices and Wardrobes

Chapter 2.

"And here is where you'll be working." Jareth pointed into her secretary room.

Her eyes gleamed with absolute awe as she entered the room. Lustrous onyx walls gave a twinkle in her eye, a new mahogany desk with a massage rolling chair and a brand new computer for her work. A large oak bookcase was filled with all sorts of fantasy books from different lands and different places filled with them.

It was like living a dream.

Jareth placed the box that said "Office Material" by her desk. "I hope you like it, Jenny. It was very hard work for my workers, and it was entirely too expensive."

"I love it, Mr. King! It's completely gorgeous!"

Jareth smiled. "Right. Well, I'll leave you to it. You know where your room is, am I correct?"

"Yes, Mr. King."

"Please, Jenny, call me Jareth. Supper is at 7:30 sharp, be there. Appropriate attire is in your wardrobe. I'll leave you to it now, I trust that you will suit it best, wont you Jenny?"

She looked at the goblin king and smiled a familiar, **too **familiar smile to the king. "Of course, I'll tend to it immediately, but first, where is all the work?"

He smiled lightly. "It's all in my study; I'll get it for you later. And once again, Jenny, thank you so much."

"No, Jareth, thank _you_" She said as a matter of fact-ly, trying to sound like the fifteen year old girl he once knew her as.

Jareth turned around as he was walking out and looked at the redheaded girl. She was amazing… she was just like his Sarah; only she _wanted_ to be here. Jenny seemed perfect to him in every way possible.

Jareth just gave a longing look to Jenny and walked out of the room, completely unaware that it was Sarah that he was looking at and falling in love with.


	3. Wigs and Seduction

Chapter 3.

A month had passed since Sarah had moved in with her old nemesis, and he was becoming the nice little roommate she never got to have.

Jareth was falling in love with his new secretary hard and fast, and forgetting more and more about his Sarah. She was a lot like Sarah, only Jenny loved him, he could feel it.

Sarah, in the meanwhile, loved him more than he could ever imagine. And she didn't plan on him figuring out she was who she was anytime soon. Her clever disguise was working so well, because he had no idea she was Sarah. Every time she was Sarah, and he came to see her, she'd make a valid excuse why he couldn't come into her room, for instance, she could've been in an indecent state, or she was having her "alone time". Jareth didn't dare bother her when she was having alone time, she knew that he'd be dead meat.

Jareth asked her constantly about a Sarah Williams, and she always said she was a distant cousin that lived in California (technically, Sarah wasn't lying, because she DID have a distant cousin named Jennifer Williams who lived in California). He accepted that answer every time, for that's the only answer he'd get.

It was dusk, and her shift was almost over. She was listening to David Bowie's "China Girl", when Jareth walked in with a stack of undone paperwork.

"I cannot seriously conceive of the fact that you like such an artist. What is so fascinating about David Bowie, Jenny?"

"Well, let's see…" she replied, counting the reasons she loved him in her head. "He is devilishly handsome, he's British, and he sings all of his songs beautifully. You'd be surprised, Jareth."

"Right..." he replied sarcastically.

"Do those papers need to be done?" She asked concerned.

"Yes, they do. I found them in the corner of my study."

"NOO! My shift was almost over!" she giggled jokingly.

He laughed and shook his head. "I'm doing this stack. I came in to talk to you."

"Oh… well you're free to talk!" she said most definitely, hoping she wasn't getting fired.

"Have you been experiencing the same feelings I feel about you towards me, Jenny?" He asked with a pleading look in his eyes.

Jenny smiled lightly. "Yes, I have. I think I'm falling in love with you, Jareth."

She walked towards him and kissed him for the very first time.

The feeling was phenomenal. She had kissed other men before, but nothing felt this good, felt this right. He dropped all of the papers and deepened the kiss, wanting it to never end. His tongue touched her bottom lips and they parted, letting his tongue explore the walls of her mouth. She clung to his hair to stay upright, and a light moan escaped his throat. Their hands traveled each other's body, touching and feeling and loving every part they touched. He let his hands travel up the back of her neck, and was surprised out of words by what he felt.

He broke the kiss suddenly. He reached for her hair and pulled off the wig, revealing long autumn brown hair tied up in a neat bun.

_Just like Sarah's…_ He thought silently as he stared at her head.

Sarah hung her head in defeat, and pulled the bun out, shaking her head to show him her hair. She took out the blue contacts to show him the emerald green eyes he loved so.

All of his love for Sarah came flooding back into his body and soul. His Sarah came back to him, and he was too blind to see it.

"In case you don't know already," She spoke in her normal voice, "Yes… I AM Sarah. I disguised myself as my cousin, Jenny because I was afraid. I love you, Jareth. I've loved you for so long… and when I saw your ad in the paper, I had to respond. I hate you for making me fall in love with you, for my basis of comparison has always and will always be you. You've bewitched me entirely, with your magical world… and my belief of fantasy made me give in… and I love you. Unconditionally, undeniably truly and forever to be in love with you. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you… and that's why I came. Because I never wanted to leave you. I don't want to lose you a second time… the first time was too painful. But if you believe that you'd be happier without me here, I'll leave immediately. Please say something…."

Tears fell from Jareth's face, because for once, HIS dreams were coming true, and he didn't have to grant anyone else's dream. He broke the awkward silence and brought her chin up to look at him.

"You've cut your hair… what reason did you have to cut your hair, precious? I actually liked it long…"

Sarah's eyes gleamed with happiness. "You… want me to stay?" she asked hopefully.

"I've wanted you to stay since the day you came to me…" He told her, taking her up into his arms and kissing her again, with more passion than ever before.

She was surprised but happy. She kissed back, wrapping her legs around his waist. He set her down for one moment and broke the kiss, needing to ask a question.

"Should we continue in my bedchambers or yours, Sarah dear?"

"Hmm…" She thought hard about that question. "How about right here on my desk, hmm?"

"Oooh, frisky, are we my dear?" He asked, making a shiver that came from her core spread across the rest of her body.

He laid his arms across the desk and slid all of the things upon it off, running to close and lock the door afterwards.

Sarah was shivering. "Never mind. Your room. Now."

Jareth laughed, amused at her fear. "Your wish is my command, love." He picked her up bridal style, kicking the door open and carrying her to his room.

He shut the door behind them, locking it and putting a "Do NOT disturb" sign on the knob. And when he had THAT sign up, everyone knew if they disturbed him, they'd be eternally punished.

He set her gently on the bed, enveloping her in a kiss. Her lips were pressed forcefully against his, making her groan in pleasure. Jareth's hands explored her chest, squeezing both of her breasts firmly. She pulled him close and held him there. She felt cold, and he was warm, so she didn't let go.

He pulled away for just a moment. "Are you scared, precious?" He whispered into her hear, biting her earlobe.

She whimpered. "Yes, but not of you…"

"I'll be gentle, I promise. You're virgin?"

"Yes, Jareth. I've been saving myself for my king…"

That did it for him. He needed her, then and there. "This is my first time, too…" He admitted, going for her skirt and pulling it off, revealing nothing under it. "Hmm, naughty girl are we, not wearing our undergarments, hmm?" He asked, pulling his gloves off and stroking her core.

Sarah shivered and grunted in pleasure as his fingers flicked in between her folds.

"J…Jareth… please take me…now…" She pleaded. She needed him inside her NOW.

He smirked and got out of his clothing, tossing them onto the floor. "As you wish, love…" he said while slowly pushing himself into her. She let out a small cry of pain from the impact of his large member breaking her hymen. He stayed there for a minute, letting her get used to the feeling, then gradually getting a rhythmic thrusting motion. The pain slowly melted in to a heated pleasure, making the experience all too nervy for Sarah to bear. She moaned louder and louder with each thrust to her core.

Jareth was thoroughly enjoying the experience, too. He called her name as he climaxed, and she wasn't too long after him.

He collapsed next to her on his bed exhausted. She cuddled close to him, letting him envelope her in a warm embrace. "You draw me like a moth to a flame, love…"

"I love you…"

"And I you…"

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED, GUYS!_**


	4. Family Meeting

Chapter 4.

_Seven weeks later…_

"It has to be today… It just has to be, Jareth." She told him.

"Why must we tell them at all?" Jareth groaned. His fiancée was making a very large and great pain in the goblin king's ass deal about telling her parents she was pregnant AND getting married.

"Because they're my parents, Jareth. I won't keep them worried about me. I love them…"

"Fine… but don't expect me to go willingly." He grumbled angrily.

She shook her head, amused by his distress. He really had nothing to worry about. "We'll just say we eloped, you have the rings, right? You live in Brighton and you're a famous and rich writer, who loves me and will take care of me. You really have no worries, my love. Seriously. Stop pouting. You look like a four year old."

"Kings don't "pout" Sarah… I was merely giving a grim and regretful look."

She shook her head once more. "I'm gonna get dressed. I look like a pig's pen and we're going to see my family today. They already know we're coming… so we shouldn't be much surprise to them, now should there?"

Jareth waved his hand. "There. You're cleaned up. Can we go and get this over with now?"

"I really honestly thought you'd be happy to meet my parents… "

"Not when I'd have to face a certain angry father from Texas that would resolve problems like me with a shotgun and "gods good words." Honestly, Sarah…"

That did it. She slapped him across the face. "He's my _father, _Jareth. I don't mind little sources of fear from you, but you will NOT insult my family."

"Of course, dear…" He murmured, rubbing his sore cheek.

"Jareth, you're cutting off my circulation."

"Sorry…" He stated, loosening his grip on her hand. He sighed heavily, gave himself a confident smile, and rang the doorbell. Almost immediately after he rang the doorbell, Irene opened the door.

"Oh, Sarah, we thought you'd never come back to us!" she said, going for a bear hug to her step daughter. "We were so worried, Toby most of all!"

"SARAH!" An eleven year olds voice screeched. Toby came running into Sarah's arms. "I thought you'd never come home!"

"I know, Tobes. But I'm here now!" She said, taking him up in her arms and hugging him tightly. Her dad came in third, hugging Irene and Sarah with Toby in her arms. The whole family stayed hugging for a whole minute until they separated. Irene, Toby, and Robert Williams eyed Jareth accusingly.

"Hello." Robert stated first. He sounded very bemused.

"Hello, Mr. Williams, it's a pleasure to meet you." Jareth replied, holding his hand out for a handshake. Robert did noting. Jareth got the message and just dropped his hand slowly, slightly disappointed.

"I have no intention of shaking your hand. You took my daughter away, eloped with her, and probably got her pregnant. That's probably the reason you're here, yes?" Robert snarled.

Sarah winced. "Yes, daddy… I am pregnant. And yes… we eloped and I'm a King now. Jareth lives in Brighton. We met about ten years ago, in the bookstore I worked at, remember daddy? We got into a little disagreement over who wrote what and I was mad at him for a very long time. We were reacquainted just about three months ago, and we dated for awhile and decided we should marry. I decided I loved him too much to be without him any longer… so we married… and I got pregnant not too long afterwards. I didn't mean to… and I meant to tell you. But I didn't… and I'm sorry daddy…"

Robert still had the same icy glare at Jareth. "I still don't trust him… have you moved to wherever he lives yet?"

"Yeah… And he lives in Brighton, dad."

"Brighton…? As in, England?"

"Yes, Daddy. He's a writer."

Robert's glare softened a little. "Alright, Sarah… you clearly love him, and that's why I approve." He said, holding out his hand to shake Jareth's hand.

Jareth smiled lightly and shook his hand firmly. Robert smiled back. "You two should get back… You've got a long way to go. It was nice to meet you, Jareth. Come to visit soon, please."

"I will daddy, I love you." She hugged him tightly.

"Love you more." He said most definitely, squeezing her tighter.

Jareth smiled once more at the family and they made their leave. When they made sure nobody was looking, they disappeared in a cloud of glitter, going back to the world they knew.

_**TO BE CONTINUED. **_


End file.
